


Never Let Me Down

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: The Man Who Fell To Earth [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis
Genre: Aliens, Betrayal, Conspiracy, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Forced Surgery, Friendship, Frustration, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Learning to Trust Again, Lies, Misunderstanding, Near Death, New Friends, Nightmares, Pain, Paranoia, operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and her friend Paula find Mister Newton's quirks more than a little unusual, but is Paula plotting against him? Abby knows something is up, can she gain Mister Newton's trust before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beach

The morning sun was harsh and glaring, a lot of people were heading off to the beach closest to them or the nearest swimming pool to cool off. Abby was thinking the same thing, she was already packed and ready to go. She wore her tiny bikini and tossed her towel and sunscreen into her car as she got in, putting her seatbelt on. She started up the engine and smiled a toothy grin as she pulled out of the driveway, it was the perfect day to go and see her friends down at the beach.

  
When she arrived, she lay her towel down and set her things up around it. She glanced around to look for her friends, hoping to catch up with someone before the weekend was over and they all had to go back to work. Abby spied someone waving at her, she smiled and made her way over to Paula; whom she rarely ever got to see. She was always with her client, someone called Thomas Jerome Newton, she was his carer or something and he lived quite a way out of town.

 

**

 

"Are you okay?" asked Paula, adjusting her sunhat and big sunglasses.  
  
  
His head was lowered, a small furrow on his brow. The felt hat he wore was down to cover much of his face, the glasses he wore were tinted to shield his aching eyes from the sun. They were not helping as well as they should have been.

  
  
  
"It's too bright," he complained in a nervous tone, as though she might get cross with him.  
  
  
Paula took out the beach umbrella and stuck it into the hole that was in the middle of the table they were seated at, she pushed it up and it spread open above them.  
  
  
"How's that?" she asked him.  
  
  
He said nothing and she looked around, spotting her best friend Abby and waving her over.

 

Abby sat down in the chair beside Paula, who was placing a glass of water in front of the man she was with. He dropped what she thought was an aspirin into it, watching it fizz the water.  Odd.  
  
  
"Hey Paula," Abby greeted her friend with a cheerful grin.  
  
  
"Hi Abby," Paula hugged her, "it's been too long."  
  
  
"It sure has," Abby agreed, looking pointedly at the man.  
  
  
"Oh, Abby... This is my client," said Paula, "Mister Newton."  
  
  
"Hi," Abby reached out her hand. His head shifted slightly as if to look at her, but she couldn't tell under the hat and dark glasses if he was.  
  
  
Paula placed her hand over Newton's and he recoiled with a start, Abby felt her heart racing at the sudden movement. Paula looked embarrassed and Abby raised a brow.  
  
  
"So how have you been?" asked Paula, trying to shift Abby's attention away from the peculiar man.  
  
  
"Not bad," Abby continued staring at Newton.  
  
  
He reached out towards the glass of water, he missed it a couple of times before finally closing his fingers around it clumsily. She noticed the way he placed one long finger into the glass, until his fingertip touched the water's surface. Only then did he bring the cup to his lips and drink very slowly from it, setting the glass tentatively back down onto the table as if it were very precious to him - but it dropped from his grasp.  
  
  
Paula grabbed the glass as it fell over and water spilled all over the table, Abby helped her get some paper towels and Newton had turned his face away from them; eyes downcast in apparent shame.  
  
  
"You never told me he _couldn't see_ ," whispered Abby, mopping up the water quickly. Paula glanced over at Newton, it always frustrated him whenever he dropped something but it seemed to affect him worse if it was spilled water.  
  
  
"He can... Well, sort of," Paula explained, "just... not very well anymore."  
  
  
Abby sat down, a curious expression crossing her features.  
  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked.  
  
  
He stiffened visibly, turning his face in Paula's direction. He could see her blackened outline in the glaring sunlight, his eyes hurt and he felt hot. Unable to perspire, he needed the temperature cooler (in the 40's) or he would get quite sick.  
  
  
"Take me home," he said quietly, then he hesitated and lowered his head a little, "please... I would like to leave now."  
  
  
Abby was interested in his accent, it wasn't American at all and Paula had told her that he was from Kentucky.  
  
  
"Just a little longer," Paula told him patiently, "I haven't seen Abby for weeks."  
  
  
Newton turned his face towards the second black shape, then he turned his attention to the new glass of water that Paula placed again in front of him. Abby felt a distinct sadness coming from him, she didn't like people to feel downhearted and she thought that perhaps she should not pry. Whatever had happened to him must have been very frightening, he seemed quite traumatised by the mere suggestion that someone might tell the story. She noticed that his skin was very smooth, a little too smooth and it was kind of pale. Did he ever go out into the sun?  
  
  
"You should go," Abby insisted, for Mister Newton looked very uncomfortable, "we can catch up another time."  
  
  
She saw his lips purse into a thin sort of smile, but it didn't feel to Abby like it was given freely.  
  
  
He felt he should offer the smile to Abby, because he knew it to be customary but his smiles never held the same meaning in them that theirs did. Paula sat back in her chair, she really didn't want to leave just yet.  
  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" she suddenly suggested, "you could stay for a while, keep me company."  Abby looked at Paula as if she'd said something very rude.  
  
  
"That's really not very nice," Abby told Paula, "what about Mister Newton?"  Paula glanced at Newton, who was dropping another 'aspirin' into the new glass of water. It fizzed for a while and he sipped it slowly again, as though not wanting to waste even a single drop.  
  
  
"He won't mind," she said, looking back to Abby, "please? It's so boring out there on my own."  Abby looked at Newton now, he had managed to place the glass down onto the table without dropping it this time. He found it difficult to manage such a small task, the fingernails on the ends of his fingers were rough and made it hard to grasp things properly.  
  
  
"Alright," Abby agreed, "as long as it doesn't bother him."


	2. Quirks

Newton's motionless form gave no indication whether he liked the idea or not, Abby could not see his face well enough to judge his expression. She reached over before Paula could stop her, taking his hat from him - there was a huge umbrella over them, afterall.

  
As she removed his hat, Newton's first reaction was to take it back and he reached out a pale hand. Stopping reluctantly, he thought that would be too bold. Hesitantly, as if he expected to be scolded for it, he pulled his hand back and lifted his head slightly.  Abby noticed as his copper hair, too metallic to be natural; gleamed - neatly slicked back. Each hair was meticulously placed. Blond streaked the front in chunky golden stripes. Without the hat, his face hadn't a shadow to hide in anymore and was left uncovered.  
  
  
Abby admired his thin features and perfectly sculpted cheekbones, he was pale and had a faint furrow in his brow. Paula quickly took the hat from Abby, placing it down onto the table near his hand. Abby was curious as to why he hadn't just taken it from her himself, he certainly was a strange one. Daringly, thinking he was just eccentric, Abby swooped off his glasses and saw his eyes for a split second before he snapped his head to one side. His hand came up quickly, covering his eyes and hiding them from view.  
  
  
"Give them... Please, give them back, please?" he asked politely, his speech hesitant and soft. Paula looked utterly mortified.  
  
  
"What are you _doing_?!" she barked at Abby, who stopped grinning and looked puzzledly at her friend.  
  
  
Paula took the glasses from Abby and placed them into Newton's other hand, which had come to rest on the table, palm upwards.  
  
  
He slowly put them back on, still shying his face away from them. Abby thought his eyes were very strange indeed, but beautiful and sad in a way. She watched him fumble for his hat and place it back upon his head, feeling slightly awkward now.

  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I feel like such an ass."  
  
  
"It... It's alright," said Newton, then turning towards Paula and looking almost pleadingly at her, "can we go now? Please?" Paula slowly stood up.  
  
  
"Alright," she agreed, he'd had enough, "this didn't go exactly how I had planned anyway."  
  
  
Newton waited for her for to come around beside him, she gently took his arm and he stood up; his balance compromised on the uneven sand. Abby followed them to Paula's car, watching Newton as he climbed in and then she got into her own car to follow them out to the mansion. As they drove slow enough to have been almost jogging, Abby wondered why Paula was going so painfully slow.


	3. What's With Him?

It was evening by the time they reached Newton's place, it was massive and Abby was impressed. Paula had told her that this man was rich, but she'd had no idea just how much money he really had.

  
  
Paula took Newton to his bedroom and he seemed less rigid now, the door closed and Abby followed Paula to the living room.  
  
  
"Explain," Abby insisted as they sat down.  
  
  
Paula had no idea how or where to begin, she knew very little herself.  
  
  
"I can only tell you what I have learned about him by living here," Paula explained, "I don't know a lot about why he does things, just that he isn't quite... normal."  
  
  
Abby raised a brow.  
  
  
"You don't say," she teased, "he's the _oddest_ man I've ever met!"  
  
  
Paula sighed and nodded.  
  
  
"You get used to it," she assured Abby, "though I still make mistakes, sometimes I forget stuff. Poor thing, stuck with me... "  
 

"Hey," Abby frowned, "don't be like that, you are very good with him."  
  
  
"I'm not," Paula sighed heavily, "he has very sensitive eyes and what do I do? Drag him to the beach. The BEACH, Abby! What the _hell_ was I thinking?!"  
  
  
"You just needed a break," Abby told her, "I couldn't imagine staying in one place for as long as you have done."  
  
  
Paula let herself relax slightly, it was good to have someone around who understood how she felt.  
  
  
"Thanks for coming with me," Paula told Abby, "it feels great to have someone to talk to, I mean _really_ talk to, you know?"  Abby nodded.  
  
  
"I guess Mister Newton isn't very sociable then?" Abby asked, looking to the doorway. Paula shook her head.  
  
  
"Not really, no," she answered curtly, "he prefers to be alone."  
  
  
"That's very sad," said Abby, "doesn't he have any friends?"  Paula shrugged.  
  
  
"I just took over from the last carer," she said thoughtfully, "there was some woman asking about him a few years ago, I think her name was Mary-Lou? Or was it Betty-Jo? Anyway, she was really old. Probably his great grandmother or something. But he didn't want to see her."  Paula shrugged.  
  
  
"She never did come back," she added with a frown, "I daresay she's dead by now."  
  
  
"I wonder why he refused to see her?" asked Abby.  
  
  
"He doesn't seem to like people looking at his eyes," Paula responded, "or any part of him really, I think he is painfully shy, to be honest." Abby nodded.  
  
  
"He certainly seems that way," she agreed, "so what's with the aspirin?"  
  
  
"He takes them for pain management," Paula shrugged, "that's all I know."  
  
  
"What about the way you drive?" Abby teased her, "I think we were overtaken by a _turtle_ , twice!"  
  
  
"I'm not sure," Paula sat back, "he gets very uncomfortable the faster I go, so I slow down until he seems okay and stick to that pace."


	4. Time For Rest

He listened to their conversation, partway along the hall in curiosity. It was a painful concept that his kind lived for many more years than humans did, most of the people he once knew had either aged terribly or they had died; while he himself had barely changed at all. He was truly alone in the world, without a friend or familiar face left to comfort him. The world had become quite terrifying all over again, just as it was when he had first landed here. He recoiled from the doorway, as Abby projected feelings of pity and sympathy as she spoke. He backed away and fumbled for his doorknob, letting himself back into his room where it was cool and dark. He knew every inch of this room, needing no help to move around in it so long as nothing was moved out of place. He slowly took off his hat, resting it upon it's particular hook and then he removed his glasses. He placed them carefully in a certain spot on his nightstand, then pulled back the covers and started to slowly undress.

 

"Is he coming down to dinner?" asked Abby, casting a hopeful glance towards the doorway. They sat in the dining room now, at the table as they ate. Paula shrugged.  
  
  
"He doesn't really eat much," she said thoughtfully, "I guess if he gets hungry he might come out."  
  
  
"What does he eat?" asked Abby.  
  
  
"Nothing artificial," Paula smiled, "he won't even _touch_ sausages... "  
  
  
But Newton never came out and Abby followed Paula to his bedroom, they padded silently so as not to disturb him. Paula opened the door and peered in to check on him, he was laying in his bed on his back. Abby looked past Paula and she couldn't help but smile as Newton turned towards them; laying on his side, his eyes were closed and his face was calm. He was only ever this relaxed when he slept.  
  
  
"He's so _cute_!" Abby sounded surprised, then she covered her mouth, "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"  Paula chuckled quietly, herding Abby out of the room and closing the door.  
  
  
"He sleeps like a child," Paula smiled warmly, "I've never seen such innocence in an adult man before, not even when they're asleep."  Abby grinned.  
  
  
"You've got a crush on him," she accused playfully. Paula smiled a little less now.  
  
  
"I wouldn't say it was a crush," she replied, "he is my charge, afterall. I feel... Well, kind of like his mother."  Abby followed her to the room she would be sleeping in tonight.  
  
  
"Why is it so cold?" Abby had to know, finding some warmer clothes to put on in the spare drawer.  
  
  
"He likes it this way," Paula replied, "he faints if it gets too warm."  
  
  
Abby thought that was a little strange but she smiled teasingly at Paula.  
  
  
"Night, _mom_!" she grinned. Paula stuck out her tongue and shut her door, then retired to her own bedroom and they both fell asleep.


	5. She's Different

Something woke Abby in the early morning, she thought she'd heard a noise and so she got out of bed to go and investigate it.  
  
  
"Paula?" she called softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Paula, is that you?"  No response, she heard the thud again and it seemed to be coming from Newton's room.  
  
  
"Mister Newton?" Abby called quietly, not wanting to frighten him, "hello?"  She hesitantly opened his bedroom door and peered inside silently.

  
**

He had awoken early, as he always did and for a while he remained in his bed. Eventually he pushed back the covers and sat up, sliding to the edge of his bed and carefully setting his feet upon the floor. He misjudged it slightly and fell onto the floor, bumping his head on the nightstand. He got to his feet and grasped his underpants, putting them on right before he noticed his door was opening. He stood watching the dark shape appear from around the open door, he swallowed dryly.

 

Abby saw him tense up, his body rigid and she noticed the dry swallow as he failed to recognize who was at the door. For all he knew, it could be anyone; she supposed she should speak and let him know it was just her but she was staring at his body. He was slender and tall, almost feminine and yet somewhat boyish in his nervousness. She couldn't help but notice, either, his 'size'  She would have to guess his package was at least ten inches. His eyes were looking in her direction, but they seemed vacant and unfocused as he furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"P-Paula?" he ventured, skittishly.  Abby came to her senses and finally blinked.  
  
  
"Oh, no.. It... It's me, Abby," she stammered, blushing profusely. Newton did not relax like she had hoped he would, he just looked more wary.  
  
  
"I heard a noise," she explained, "I came to see if you were okay."  
  
  
**

  
He let his gaze drop to the floor, here he stood with almost nothing on and there was a stranger in his bedroom. As he glanced up a second time, he squinted slightly and tried to determine who was there. He spoke Paula's name softly, which seemed to prompt the stranger into talking. It was Paula's friend, Abby. Newton was a little leery of her, she wasn't like Paula - Although he still wasn't exactly used to _her_ either.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Newton answered her politely, "thank you... "  He shifted uncomfortably and Abby got the feeling she was being silently asked to leave. He licked his lips quickly, fidgeting with his hands; not knowing quite where to put them or what to do with them.  Abby smiled a little at his awkwardness, as his arms finally folded across his bare chest.  
  
  
"Would you like some help?" Abby asked him boldly. He was silent, not really looking at her but then he wasn't really looking at anything in particular. He couldn't...

 

"If... If you wouldn't mind," he stammered, looking slightly ashamed as his eyes were downcast.  
  
  
"Not at all," Abby came into his room, he backed away a little and the tension she felt in the room was stifling. Abby walked over to him slowly, she knelt down and helped him with his pants, socks and shoes. She then handed him his shirt and watched him put it on, her eyes flicking to his head.  
  
  
"Oh! You're bleeding!" she gasped.  Newton felt his head, just to the left a bit.  
  
  
"It... It's nothing," he said softly, averting his eyes away from her.  
  
  
"I'll get a damp cloth anyway," Abby told him, she reached out to take his arm but he recoiled and stumbled backwards as he bumped into the bed. She watched as he fell onto it, sitting on the edge with wide, fearful eyes.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Abby apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
  
**

 

He was not used to being this close to people anymore, she was helping him with his clothes and perhaps then she would leave him alone. She projected sympathy towards him, he shied away from her as her emotions and feelings began to stifle his breathing space. He hadn't noticed that he was bleeding, but it was just a trickle and not something he would normally bother with. She touched his arm and he was surprised, not expecting her to touch him. He didn't like to be touched, it was an odd concept to him for anyone to want to touch someone unless they were examining them. Stumbling back in a sudden panic, wondering if she was trying to examine him; he found himself falling seated onto the bed. She apologized and he turned away from her, suddenly shaking as she returned with a damp cloth.

  
**

Abby had left to get a wet washcloth, taking it back to him and pressing it against the tiny cut firmly. She noticed he was shaking, even flinching whenever her hand went too close to his face. Whatever in the world had happened to him? She felt like crying, it must have been _terrible_.

 

He sensed her sadness, unable to stand the fact that her hand was so close to his face and so he flinched whenever it did so. She seemed like she wouldn't harm him, but he was never sure of that anymore; not since...  
  
  
"There, it's stopped," Abby interrupted his thoughts.  
  
  
She watched him touch his head tenderly, he seemed like he'd been miles away just now; what had he been thinking about?  
  
  
"Thank you," he uttered softly, turning his blue eyes towards her briefly. She bit her lip, they were amazing and she wished he could see her properly; then he would know she wasn't there to hurt him. Abby touched his cheek softly, he nervously grasped her wrist and pulled it away from his face. She took his hand into hers, rubbing her thumb across the back of it. He stared hard in her direction, as if trying to figure something out.  
  
  
"Will you be coming to breakfast?" she asked him.  Newton lowered his eyes, she was asking him to eat? He really didn't feel like eating right now, but then he wasn't in the mood for talking anymore either.  
  
  
"I shan't," he answered her shortly, not looking towards her again as she let herself out.  The moment she had let go of his hand, Newton found himself wanting her to hold it again, it had been so long...


	6. Who Cares For Him?

Abby closed the door as she left his bedroom, leaning against it heavily as she let out a long breath of air. She sort of smiled stupidly and Paula walked over to her, folding her arms and raising a brow.  
  
  
" _Now_ who has the crush?" she teased. Abby straightened up, stuttering but unable to defend herself.  
  
  
"I was just coming to help him get dressed," Paula told her.  Abby blushed.  
  
  
"Oh, I have already seen to that," she said quickly. Paula again raised a brow.  
  
  
"I am surprised he let you get close enough," she said, surprisedly.  
  
  
"Me too," Abby agreed, finding herself reluctant to leave his presence as she followed Paula to breakfast.  
  


"I've only known him less than a few hours," Abby sat down.

 

"Do be careful with him," Paula warned her, "he is very fragile."

 

Abby laughed quietly, thinking she was joking.

 

"You shouldn't mother-hen him so much," Abby said, amusedly.

 

Paula wasn't smiling.

 

"I mean it," she said firmly, "when I took over here, they told me as much. They said he is very fragile and to be careful with him. Apparently he broke his leg in an elevator once."

 

"How'd he manage _that_?" asked Abby in amazement.

 

Paula shrugged.

 

"They said he fainted and his leg kinda went under him," she replied, "and it just broke."

 

"Wow," Abby wasn't laughing anymore, "I'll be careful, then.... Um, who is 'they'?"

 

Paula fell silent for a while, like she didn't wish to disclose such information.

 

"His previous carers," she said, after careful consideration.

 

"Why did they stop caring for him?" asked Abby.

 

"I'm not sure," Paula shrugged, "well, they were an elderly couple. I suppose they couldn't do it much longer."

 

"Just how rich _is_ Mister Newton?" Abby wanted to know.

 

"He _owns_ World Enterprises," Paula responded, "his funds are _bottomless_ , he doesn't really know what to do with the money half the time."

 

Abby gaped.  
  
  
"I could sure use some of that!" she announced loudly, Paula grinned at her and shook her head.

 

Abby looked towards the door, Paula followed her gaze and saw Newton slowly making his way past the door.


	7. Kept Secrets

He had sat in his room for a time, getting used to the dull throb in his head that occured from being driven around in a car. The bump this morning hadn't helped at all, coupled with his encounter; it almost was enough to make him feel ill. Placing his glasses into his pocket, knowing the house was cool and dark; Newton stood up and left the bedroom. He walked along the hall, passing by the kitchen on his way to the livingroom. Abby was a change in the daily life around here, so he made sure to keep his glasses close to him; in case she thought she needed the lights on or an open curtain.

 

Abby looked back to Paula.

 

"What do you do, exactly?" she enquired, "what's your _actual_ job?"

 

"Well," said Paula, "I do his shopping, I help him get dressed. I guide his hand when he needs to write a cheque, that sort of thing."  
  
  
Abby finished her breakfast, it sounded mundane enough but she got the feeling Paula wasn't telling her something.  
  
  
Paula had indeed left something out, because she didn't want Abby to accidentally let it slip when Newton was around. She had been keeping in contact with some people, they were from some secret sect of government and they had asked her to gain Mister Newton's trust. His previous carers had tried and failed, now it was Paula's turn to try but she just wasn't getting anywhere. He simply did not trust people, no matter how hard she tried; he always ended up shutting himself back into his bedroom.

 

They had told Paula that they were working on a way to cure Mister Newton's eyes, help him to be able to see clearly again. It was a delicate operation, but they knew that if they came to get him; he would get so frightened that he might not make it to the hospital. So it was up to Paula now, to try and gain his complete trust and get him to come with her. She had managed to get him to go to the beach, so she guessed it was a start but then she didn't exactly give him a choice. She had literally taken him gently by the arm, encouraging him and not taking no for an answer. Once they started driving, he couldn't do anything about it. She felt bad about doing it now, he was very unhappy with her and that wasn't going to help anyone.

 

"I'm going to see if he needs anything," Abby stood up, "is that alright?"  
  
  
Paula nodded.  
  
  
"Sure," she smiled, "I'm going to take a long, hot bath. Since you're here, no sense in a quick shower... "  She hadn't taken a long, hot bath for a very long time. She always had to be at hand in case Mister Newton needed something, or in case he hurt himself.


	8. Hostile Friendship

Abby went into the livingroom, noticing the way his body tensed up when he heard her enter.

 

"Hello Mister Newton," Abby greeted him quietly, seating herself opposite him, "do you need anything?"

  
**

She was following him, he was _certain_ of it. But why? Was she sent by someone? He felt afraid of her, she asked if he needed something and he lowered his head. She sounded just like Paula, just doing her job. That's all he was to them, a job. A burden. Someone to take care of. _Like a pet_. His brow furrowed and a lock of blond fell down across his forehead, he brushed it away absently and tried to look at her but there was only that damned dark shape.

 

Abby watched him silently for a moment, he didn't talk much yet she found him endearing and couldn't help but smile sadly at him. When he tried to look at her, she scooted closer to him and without really thinking it over; she touched his hand. The instant she got closer to him, Newton tensed up and as she touched his hand he recoiled from her.  
  
  
"It's okay," Abby whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
  
Her words were typical, he'd heard them before and they had all been lies. He felt her fingers close around his wrist and he tried to pull free, he really didn't like to be touched and he didn't know her very well at all. Abby gently yet firmly placed the palm of his hand over her face, holding it there for a moment and was pleased when he stopped trying to pull away. She caught herself staring at his beautiful eyes again and thinking that he felt very much like a frail bird when she touched him, as if she could snap his bones with very little effort at all.

 

The feel of something in his palm gave Newton pause, _what was it_?  It felt familiar, yet strange. She let go of his wrist and he slowly pulled away, turning his face down towards the floor. Abby wished she knew his rules, but Paula hadn't mentioned all of them. He waited for her to leave, but she continued sitting there and so he tried answering her question.  
  
  
"I don't need anything," he spoke at last, making Abby's heart flutter when she got to hear his voice again. He waited patiently, whenever he had said this to Paula; she had always left him alone but Abby was still sitting there. Abby noted his look of what she could only guess was a silent plea for her to go and leave him alone, but she figured he'd been alone long enough.  
  
  
"Maybe you don't," she said softly, "but _I_ do."  He sat back against the armchair, reaching into his pocket.  
  
  
"How much do you need?" he asked her, as he took out his cheque book.  
  
  
"You misunderstand," Abby told him.  
  
  
He hesitated, he hadn't misunderstood anyone for a very long time.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologised, looking awkward again.  
  
  
Abby shook her head, he really didn't need to apologize.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," Abby ventured, "I would really like to get to know you better."  She leaned over and touched his leg.  
  
  
His expression turned slightly hostile, lips pressed into a thin line and eyes hardening as if she'd just insulted him.

  
  
  
"I'm not very interesting," his tone was flippant and he stood up.  
  
  
Abby felt frustrated as he stood, watching him leave the livingroom and moments later; hearing his bedroom door close. Abby sighed and sat there for a while, if she wanted to be friends with this unusual and fascinating man; she was going to have to use another tactic.

 

Paula eventually came into the livingroom and relaxed into the sofa, Abby still looked very perplexed and Paula smiled knowingly as she noticed Newton's absence.  
  
  
"You talked to him," Paula said to Abby, "didn't you?"


	9. Nobody Should Be Alone

Abby frowned.  
  
  
"I just wanted to be friends," she said, slightly upset.  
  
  
"Mister Newton doesn't _have_ friends," Paula reminded her, "he prefers to keep to himself."  
  
  
"But _why_?" demanded Abby, "that's _no_ way to live!"  
  
  
"That's just how it is," Paula replied, "that's the way he likes it."  
  
  
"Nobody _likes_ being alone, Paula!" Abby argued.  
  
  
Paula shrugged, shaking her head.  
  
  
"I honestly don't know what to tell you," she said simply, "I've tried _everything_."  
  
  
Abby sat back with a huff, there had to be something. Some common ground, a mutual interest.  
  
  
_Anything!_

  
"So you just let him be by himself?" Abby looked at Paula pointedly, "he says go away, so you go?"  
  
  
Paula nodded.  
  
  
"Of course," she replied with a slight frown, "it's called respect, when he is ready to let me in... "  
  
  
"He'll _never_ be ready," Abby cut her off, "he is too set in his ways now, don't you see? He has had everything his own way for so long, he just expects it all the time. You've got to _help him_ , Paula."  
  
  
"He doesn't _need_ help," Paula insisted, "it's just taking a while for him to warm up to me, that's all."  
  
  
"It's been _years_!" Abby reminded her, "how much longer before you figure it out? Fuck, I've been here a day and I can see it sticking out a mile!"  
  
  
Paula stood up.  
  
  
"What's got you so worked up?" she demanded.  
  
  
"Nothing," Abby folded her arms and stared hard at the floor, "only... He's so _sad,_ Paula. Can't you _see it_?"  
  
  
"Of course I can," Paula sat back down slowly, "don't you think I've tried to cheer him up?"  
  
  
Abby figured she would have tried, but did she ever ask him what he was interested in? Had she ever spoken to him for longer than a few seconds?  
  
  
"How well do you know him?" Abby asked, "like, personally."  
  
  
Paula had to think quietly for a moment about that one, she didn't know much about him at all and it _had_ been years.  
  
  
"I don't know him that well," Paula admitted, "just his strange quirks and habits... "  
  
  
So she didn't really _know_ him at all. Abby got to her feet and Paula eyed her suspiciously.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, watching Abby head for the door.  
  
  
"I'm going to try again," Abby responded, "I just said the wrong thing, that's all. No sense in giving up."  
  
  
Paula sighed, shaking her head.  
  
  
"Been there," she muttered, as Abby disappeared, "done that."


	10. Her Voice

Abby turned the doorknob and peered into Newton's bedroom, he was standing by the window; adjusting the curtains so that they allowed very little light in.  
  
  
"Mister Newton?" she spoke softly, but it did no good.  
  
  
He tensed up and turned around, backing into the wall nervously as if he expected her to be angry with him for storming off. His eyes were downcast, there were no doubts in his mind that she would be upset with him; _humans and their emotions_...  
  
  
"Please," came his gentle voice, "I'm sorry, just... just leave me alone, please? Please... "  
  
  
Abby was very tempted to just leave him be, but she set her jaw and came into his room; closing the door behind her. She stood silently, watching him as he struggled to see her.  
  
  
He heard his door close, but he could still sense that someone was there and he guessed she hadn't left.  
  
  
Abby looked carefully around his room, trying to find some way that she could connect with him. She spied his player, a small smile appearing on her lips.  
  
  
"You like music?" she asked suddenly.  
  
  
He startled at the sound of her voice after such a long silence, but then he gave her the slightest of nods.  
  
  
"Just the singing," he added, the musical instruments did nothing for him.  
  
  
"You enjoy the voices?" asked Abby.  
  
  
He nodded again, but Abby didn't like the way he was up against the wall; as if she were something quite fearful.  
  
  
"I do wish you would relax," Abby told him but it only seemed to make him more tense. She walked over to him and he turned his face away as she touched his cheek softly with her fingertips, but _why did he flinch_? Lowering her hand, she sighed quietly.  
  
  
"What _happened_ to you?" she asked him directly.  
  
  
He would not look at her and he didn't answer the question. It would only lead to more questions and ultimately she would find out about him. Enough people knew already, the last thing he needed was all that fuss happening to him again. When she figured he had no intentions of responding, Abby deliberately touched his arm gently. He may not like it, but he could damn well get used to it.  
  
  
He felt her touch his arm and it didn't feel so bad. Her touch was always soft and gentle, inquisitive but not probing. Still, he turned away from her and did not encourage further interaction. Abby walked off, but to his dismay; she sat upon his bed and did not leave.  
  
  
"My friends tell me I have an excellent voice," Abby told him, "may I sing for you?"  
  
  
The question caught him unawares, he looked in her direction but did not respond.  
  
  
Abby waited for him to answer her, but when he failed to do so; she shrugged and began to very softly sing one of her favorite melodies for him. Her eyes closed as she sang, her voice never too loud or too soft.  
  
  
He listened to her singing, truly it was so much easier to listen to without all those instruments and other cacophonous noises in the way.  
  
  
Abby was so absorbed with the song, that she was surprised to open her eyes and find him seated right there on the bed beside her.  
  
  
He had slowly approached her while her eyes were closed, to better hear the melody she sung for him. Carefully seating himself beside her, so as not to disturb her; he listened in silence until she was done. Now he sensed she was staring right at him, he lowered his gaze and turned his face away after a moment or two and she caught the very faintest hint of a smile. It was barely there, just for a second; but she'd seen it.

  
  
  
"Your friends were not lying," he said simply, the statement almost childlike.  
  
  
Abby blushed and accepted the compliment, she knew what she could do for him now as she noticed he was not quite so tense as he had been before. She very carefully placed her fingertip upon his chin, turning it towards her. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Newton looked nervous, but she kissed him again and this time - He kissed her right back.


	11. It's For You

The rest of Abby's week was spent working her day job but when she got home she would record herself singing, by Friday she had five songs for Mister Newton to listen to. She couldn't wait to give him the little disco ball that contained her voice, she packed her things and drove back out to the mansion.  
  
  
Paula was happy to have her there, but she had some concerning news after Abby had arrived.  
  
  
"I've got something for Mister Newton," Abby beamed excitedly, "is he in his room?"  
  
  
Paula nodded.  
  
  
"Abby I don't think it is a good idea to bother him just now," she told her friend, "he has been in a terrible mood all week, he won't even come out to eat; I'm at my wit's end!"  
  
  
Abby looked crestfallen, was it something Paula had said to him?  
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," she put her hand upon Paula's shoulder, "did you ask him what might be wrong?"  
  
  
"Only a dozen times!" Paula was exasperated.  
  
  
"What if I talked to him?" Abby suggested, "if nothing else, it might break some of the tension at least."  
  
  
"Could you?" Paula looked up hopefully, "I would really appreciate that."  
  
  
Abby nervously went to Newton's door and opened it, he sat in a chair and turned his face towards her.  
  
  
His eyes were open, searching with a slight frown as he tried to determine what was going on.  
  
  
Paula hadn't come into his room for a few days, so what could she want from him now?  
  
  
"Hello again," Abby smiled at him, even though she knew he could not see it.  
  
  
The sudden sound of her voice still startled him, Abby was the last person he expected to have in his doorway. He imagined she had better things to do than come back here, _so what did she want_?  
  
  
"I've got something for you," Abby spoke again, entering his room and closing the door.  
  
  
She walked over to his player and put the little ball into it, then she sat down upon his bed. His frown was disconcerting and for a while, neither of them moved nor spoke.  
  
  
Slowly, he got to his feet and walked over to the player. His hand searched for the button and he curiously switched it on, sighing audibly when her voice began to fill the room.  
  
  
Boldly, Abby stood up and walked to stand beside him and she was happy when he did not shy away from her. So intent was he upon the singing voice, he hadn't seemed to notice her.


	12. Mood Swings

Abby decided to leave him just for now, she had to see Paula and ask her what had happened. As they sat down to lunch, Abby began her questions, Paula answered them as honestly as she could but she was tired from not sleeping well.  
  
  
"He keeps me awake most nights," Paula told her, "calling out for help, I always go in and check but his eyes are shut tight. He does it every once in a while, but this is the first time he has done it so many times in one week. I don't know what to do, I can't help him because if he starts to thrash; I might accidentally hurt him."  
  
  
Abby listened quietly, knowing it was most likely her fault for asking so many times what had happened to Newton's eyes. It must have dragged up the past for him, now she felt terrible about it and wanted to fix things.  
  
  
"He won't eat," Paula looked scared now, as if she might get fired, "he won't even come out of that _damn room_!"  
  
  
Just as she finished speaking, they both turned to see Newton enter the dining room.  
  
  
Paula sat in shocked silence as he approached the table, seated himself and waited patiently; eyes downcast. Snapping out of it, Paula got to her feet and placed some things onto a plate for him, then she set it down in front of him and poured him a glass of water. She then sat down and mouthed silently: ' _What did you do_?'  but Abby simply smiled and shrugged. Paula was relieved, she felt happier now that he was eating again and she had Abby to thank for it.


	13. Shower

The moment his plate was almost clean, a cookie left behind untouched; Newton stood and hesitated before going into the bathroom to shower.  
  
  
"Won't he slip?" asked Abby.  
  
  
"No," Paula replied, "it's specially designed for him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's good that he has some independence," Abby said thoughtfully, "I couldn't imagine the poor guy having to be washed."  
  
  
Paula sat back and tilted her head.  
  
  
"I bet you _could_ ," she teased.  
  
  
Abby opened her mouth and hit her shoulder playfully.  
  
  
"Pervert!" she accused with a laugh.  
  
  
Paula laughed, too and she gestured towards the door.  
  
  
"Why don't you go and help him when he's done?" she suggested, "if you don't mind, I really need to take a nap."  
  
  
"Of course," Abby nodded, standing up, "you sleep, don't worry about a thing."  
  
  
"Thanks Abby," said Paula tiredly, "you're a true friend."  
  
  
She went to her bedroom and lay down for much needed nap, while Abby approached the bathroom and walked in once the water had stopped.  
  
  
He was standing there, waiting for her with his face turned away and his frail form shivering.  
  
  
Abby picked up a towel and approached him, he would not look at her as she handed it to him but she saw his puzzled expression as he held it.  
  
  
"Go on," she encouraged him gently, "just take it slow."  
  
  
His hands trembled, but he began to dry himself off slowly; Abby only helped him with the blow dryer to get his hair dry. As it blew through the wet stands, he looked amused somewhat and Abby gazed at him adoringly. She lowered the blow dryer and he jumped, as the hot air touched his cheek.  
  
  
"Sorry!" Abby giggled.  
  
  
Newton did not scold her, he simply smiled and looked a little sheepish.  
  
  
She watched him as he wrapped the towel around his waist, she gingerly reached up and ran her fingers through his hair to slick it back for him. He offered her a very awkward sort of half smile, it was fleeting but appreciative. Abby leaned in and softly kissed his mouth, he blinked at her shadowy figure for a moment and then his eyes flicked away from her once more.


	14. Patience Pays Off

Abby followed Newton into his bedroom, described what clothing he held up and eventually he had chosen what he wanted to wear. She helped him only when he struggled with something, determined to help him gain more independence as it would benefit both him and Paula.  
  
  
"You're so quiet," she said to him, as he felt along his book shelf.  
  
  
He didn't answer her, she had come to expect that from him by now and it no longer made her feel unwelcome. He pulled out a book from the shelf and slowly held it out to her, eyes not looking at her for longer than a few seconds as she accepted the literature.  
  
  
"What's this?" Abby glanced down at the book, but it was written for the blind and she couldn't read it.  
  
  
"A gift," he said simply, seating himself in his armchair and reaching out for his glass of water.  
  
  
"Thank you... Do you need an aspirin?" asked Abby.  
  
  
For a moment, Newton's brow furrowed before he figured she was talking about his little, white pills.  
  
  
"Are we going driving?" he asked warily, eyes cast towards her in a wide eyed kind of innocence.  
  
  
"I don't think so," Abby replied with a frown, _why would he take them just to go driving_?  
  
  
"Then, no," came his short reply, as he sipped the water slowly.  
  
  
She liked the way he would cover the top of the glass with his hand as he held it, it almost looked as if he thought the water might jump out like a trapped frog the moment he moved his hand away.  
  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Abby ventured.  
  
  
His face turned away from her, more questions? He hated answering them, yet people insisted on asking them; often the same ones over and over. He had heard them all so often, it made him feel tired just thinking about explaining anything to her. He waited silently, but the question never came and his gaze flicked back in her direction.  
  
  
Abby reluctantly kept the question to herself, he was obviously not ready to respond just yet and she didn't want to lose the tiny foothold she'd gained here. She knew he was very slowly starting to accept her, they just seemed to click and she was more than happy to be patient with him.


	15. Bad Dreams

That night, sleep was easier to drift into for Paula because she knew that if Mister Newton was going to start shouting again; Abby could help her out.  
  
  
As it would happen, he did start to call out for someone to help him.  
  
  
Abby's room was closest, so she heard him first and she quickly made her way into his room. Padding over to the bed, she gazed down at his closed eyes and listened to his heavy breathing.  
  
  
"No," he mumbled, "stop, you don't understand, _please_... "  
  
  
Abby pulled the covers back a little and climbed into the bed beside him, she lay with him and began to very gently hum a soft tune while stroking his hair. His body tensed up at her touch, even in his sleep but her soothing voice soon drifted him into a dreamless state and Abby closed her eyes - just for a moment...  
  
  
**  
  
  
Morning came and Abby had fallen fast asleep, her arm draped across Newton in a protective embrace. He turned and snuggled into her, sighing deeply.  
  
  
This is how Paula found them, it was unusual for him to still be sleeping but she had been glad for the extra couple of hours she'd had to rest. As she watched the pair sleeping, she thought to herself that she never would have ever dared to climb into Mister Newton's bed at night. She thought it would have made him quite upset, but at the moment he seemed more relaxed than she'd ever seen him before. _This could be useful_ , she found herself thinking.  
  
  
She walked over and gently woke Abby, who slowly and carefully withdrew her arm and got out of the bed.  
  
  
His eyes snapped open the instant she stood up, his face turned towards them but he said nothing.  
  
  
Abby smiled at Newton, but Paula did not because she knew that he would have no idea she was doing it anyway. Abby knew it, too - but she still did it.  
  
  
Finally, he needed to know.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
  
"You were talking in your sleep last night," Abby told Mister Newton.  
  
  
He looked away from them, his expression not changing but inside his mind he was feeling shaken.  
  
  
_What had he said?  
  
  
How much did she know?_  
  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.  
  
  
"It's alright," said Abby comfortingly, "we all have nightmares sometimes."  
  
  
He pursed his lips, unable to stop himself from looking worried. They were not nightmares, but _memories._  
  
  
"What was I... Please, what was I saying?" he asked her quietly, turning his face back towards them again.  
  
  
Abby walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling the covers back over his lower half.  
  
  
"You should consider getting some pyjamas," she joked.  
  
  
He did not smile back at her, still waiting patiently for her response.  
  
  
"I really can't remember," Abby told him and he knew instantly that she was not telling a lie.


	16. Falling For You

Abby stood up and walked back over to Paula, turning to look at him again.  
  
  
Paula left to answer the phone and Abby waited to see what Mister Newton was going to do now, she figured he might like to go back to sleep but he eventually climbed out of bed. She reached out to him as he stumbled, gently catching his arm and steadying him. He winced as she grabbed his arm, it wasn't a pleasant feeling but he would have been in more pain if he had fallen.  
  
  
He got dressed with almost no help from Abby now, she beamed at his progress and wished that she could stay forever. She knew she could make him almost able to live without help, it would just take some time and patience. She moved closer to him, stroking his cheek softly. He tried to look at her, so she took his hand and placed it gently over her face. His fingers moved lightly, creating an image of her within his mind.  
  
  
Abby smiled as his fingertips traced her lips, causing him to smile, too. Then he shifted away from her.  
  
  
Paula returned and stood silently in the doorway as she watched them interact, Abby was not aware of her at first.  
  
  
Newton put his hands down onto his desk, his head lowered and aching. Abby placed her hand over one of his, Paula was surprised when he did not jerk it away from her and Abby stayed very still for a long time.


	17. Misplaced Trust

Finally, Paula cleared her throat and Abby spun around in surprise.  
  
  
"Hey," Paula smiled nervously, "I had this really fun idea.. "  
  
  
Newton heard the nervous tremor in her voice, his brow furrowed as he turned around to better hear her proposal.  
  
  
"Oh really?" asked Abby happily, "what is it?"  
  
  
Paula walked over to Mister Newton's pillbox, she took it and placed it into her pocket silently. Abby was unsure why, but she didn't think much of it since Paula was in charge here and not her.  
  
  
"I thought we could all go for a drive," Paula's tone of voice was quite high pitched and it unnerved Newton, who started to grope for his pillbox; he was certain it was there but he couldn't locate it.  
  
  
"Well," Paula interrupted his search, "no time like the present, come on!" She ushered them both out of the bedroom, disregarding his protests and she left them to go and start the car.  
  
  
Abby looked at Newton, who seemed very perplexed and tense.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Do you trust Paula?" he questioned her.  
  
  
Abby raised a brow, but his expression was curious, fearful and serious all at once.  
  
  
"Of course," Abby replied, "she's my best friend."  
  
  
He stood silent for a moment, then he accepted her response and she took his hand into her own; guiding him gently into the car. She kissed the back of his hand softly to reassure him, Newton smiled shyly and blushed.


	18. Betrayed

Abby sat beside him in the back seat, Paula was sweating and Abby was confused because it wasn't a very warm morning. The car began slowly enough, but as they got further and further away from the mansion; Newton felt the subtle increase of speed every few miles or so.  
  
  
Abby didn't notice it at first, because she was used to the gravity pull of her home planet.  
  
  
Newton began to feel the ache of it all and tried to grind himself into the soft cushion of the back seat, but the faster she drove; the less it helped him. He fought to keep himself concious, Abby had no idea of the pain he was in and simply figured he was still sleepy from last night but she did suddenly notice that they were driving quite fast now.  
  
  
"Hey," she said to Paula, "I thought you had to drive _slowly_?"  
  
  
Her gaze flicked to Newton, who moaned and blacked out.  
  
  
"Paula, stop!" Abby cried out, "he's bleeding!"  
  
  
She grabbed some tissues and held them to his nose as it bled, trying to make it stop and calling for Paula to pull over. Paula wasn't listening, she kept going and they soon arrived at a strange building.  
  
  
"I'll take us to emergency," Paula said nervously. Abby nodded, a hospital was a great idea.  
  
  
Newton would not have agreed in the slightest, but he was not concious and so unable to protest.  
  
  
As they drove up to the strange hospital, Abby looked up and did not recognize it. Some people were coming out of the building, they seemed to be in quite a hurry. _But how had they known..._?  
  
  
"Paula," Abby suddenly got suspicious, too late, "what's going on?"  
  
  
The people opened the car door and dragged Newton roughly out of the back seat, Abby jumped out after them and screamed at them to be careful with him. They blocked her from him and took him inside, but they would not let Abby nor Paula enter the building any further than the lobby. Abby saw Newton strapped down to a gurney, his eyes were flickering open slowly. It seemed to take him less than a minute, but he quickly figured out where he was somehow and he began to struggle against his bonds. She saw the sheer terror in his eyes, unmasked fear upon his face as he called out her name and pleaded for her to help him; convinced he was going to get hurt.  
  
  
He sounded so petrified, Abby tried to run to him but some of the doctors held her back and wheeled him away; she could still hear him screaming - wordless and terrified sounds now rather than actual words. Abby spun around and started hitting Paula, spitting foul words at her and accusing her of betrayal.  
  
  
"You USED me!" she punched her over and over, "you _bitch_! What have you done?! Where are they taking him?!"  
  
  
Paula did not try to stop her, she had every right to be angry but she did shield herself with her arms.  
  
  
"Trust me," Paula suddenly grasped Abby's wrists and stopped her from hitting, "it's going to be alright."  
  
  
Abby sobbed hard, Paula put her arms around her friend and sighed sadly.  
  
  
"Mister Newton just has a phobia of hospitals," she explained, or so she had been told, "Abby, they can help him to see again. He never would have agreed to come if I'd told him where we were going, don't you see? It's all for him."  
  
  
Abby wanted to believe her, but how could she?  
  
  
"I'm never talking to you again," Abby said softly, storming out of the building.


	19. He Won't Wake Up

Newton was taken to a brightly lit room and he shut his eyes tight, wanting to shield them with his hands but unable to move them. He had not stopped pleading them to let him go, assuring them he'd say nothing to anyone about it but they kept telling him he'd be fine and to just relax. He did not relax, he couldn't...  
  
  
Such was his terror that he felt his heart may explode, his breathing was rapid and he couldn't stop his body from nearly convulsing with fear; it shook that hard. The last thing he could remember, was something rubbery pressing down over his mouth and nose. It smelled weird, it made him dizzy and eventually; he blacked out.  
  
  
It took the top surgeons from all over the world, three straight days and nights to work on him. They took it in shifts, everything had to be done carefully and painstakingly slow. His eyes were so delicate, but they had been using funding from World Enterprises for years; ever since the first day when they had not listened to Newton's pleas and sent him blind. Their top researchers had finally perfected what they were aiming for, they were positive it would work and if it didn't; there wouldn't be that much difference. If they failed, he would simply be completely blind and not able to see even the dark shadowy figures he could just make out before.  
  
  
In those three days, Paula constantly tried to get information from them but they didn't need her anymore and refused to tell her anything. She was angry with them for not letting her in to tell him what they were attempting to do for him, telling Paula he would only get false hope if they failed or some bullcrap like that. He must have been so scared, she felt like a terrible person. They hadn't mentioned to her that this may not work, it just made her feel worse now to know it was a possibility.  
  
  
The moment finally came when they agreed to let Paula in to see Newton, she was led to a private room where he was on a hospital bed. He lay reclined against the pillows, a thick, white bandage covering his eyes. His face was turned away, Paula had no idea if he was conscious or not so she sat beside the bed and waited for a while. They left her there, in the dimly lit room and she cried into her hands softly.  
  
  
"You must hate me so much," she sobbed. She so desperately needed to hear his voice, but Newton did not respond. He would have told her that no, he did not hate her. He wasn't capable of such a thing as hate.

That was two days ago.  
  
  
The nurses assured Paula that he was indeed conscious, but she refused to believe them because he hadn't moved a muscle in the entire time she'd been visiting him.  
  
  
They began to express concern about his failure to respond, or even acknowledge their presence; stating that he may be in shock.  
  
  
Paula could only think of one person that might get him to 'wake up' and snap out of it, but Abby had told her already that she was never going to speak to her again. Still, she had to try. Picking up the phone in the lobby, she dialed Abby's number and waited.  
  
  
Abby had taken a few weeks off work, she simply couldn't face the day when she didn't know if Newton was okay anymore.  
  
  
_Was he still screaming?  
  
  
Had they hurt him?  
  
  
Had they killed him?  _  
  
  
She jumped in surprise as her phone rang, she stared at it for a long time and then finally answered it.  
  
  
"Hello?" she asked, curiously.  
  
  
"Abby, please don't hang up," Paula's voice came from the receiver and Abby very nearly did hang up but she waited to hear her out. Paula was so glad Abby was home and not hanging up in her ear, she felt that Abby was Mister Newton's only hope.  
  
  
"You have to come back," Paula told Abby, "it's all over, but he's become unresponsive. Please, we need your help."  
  
  
Abby was silent on the other end of the phone.  
  
  
"Thomas _needs you_ ," Paula tried again.  
  
  
Abby sighed.  
  
  
"Alright," she agreed, "but I am not doing this for anyone but him."  
  
  
Paula said she knew that and appreciated her agreeing to come.


	20. He's Dying

Hours later and they both sat in his private room, watching his chest rise and fall slowly as he breathed.  
  
  
Paula sat by the door, knowing that for the moment she was quite unwelcome.  
  
  
Abby sat on the bed right up next to Newton, she lay down and draped her arm across him protectively.  
  
  
There was no response, his head did not turn and his body did not tense up.  
  
  
Abby turned to look over at Paula, who had noticed the lack of reaction and was now covering her mouth as she cried silently. Her shoulders were shaking hard, tears flowed from her eyes and she hated herself in that moment.  
  
  
"It's like he has given up," Paula managed to whisper, "he's _dying_ , Abby... He won't fight it."  
  
  
Abby looked back to Mister Newton, she climbed down from the bed and stood there watching him. Part of her couldn't bear to see him this way, but she just couldn't stand the thought of parting from him again. She was aware that they were being watched, the 'hidden' cameras around the room gave that much away. Abby closed her eyes and took Mister Newton's hand into her own, she kissed his unresponsive mouth, holding his hand and waiting for him to awaken. She would not leave his side, except to quickly shower, for the next three days.


	21. I'll Never Let You Down

It was late one evening when she got the idea, Paula had just woken up from a nap in her chair by the door and Abby was still holding Mister Newton's hand. Paula looked on as Abby began to whisper something, her voice slowly got louder as Paula realized that her friend was singing. Paula loved to hear Abby's voice, it was really beautiful. Halfway through her song, Abby glanced down as she felt a sudden twitch in her palm.  
  
  
_Had he heard her?_  
  
  
She kept singing, eyes focused upon his fingers that were limp in her hand.  
  
  
There it went again, just one finger but it had definitely moved. She felt tears running down her cheeks as his head turned slowly towards her, his hand now resting over her face gently; making sure she was really Abby. _He knew she was there,_ Abby realized happily, _he was listening to her soft melody!_  
  
  
Paula's mouth was agape, she had pretty much given up all hope of him ever waking up.  
  
  
The surgeons were impatient to see if their efforts had worked, but Abby was not going to be pushed around by anyone anymore and she refused to let them bother him. She told them he had to recover, they were not at all pleased with this but they knew he would only respond to her voice and so they had to wait it out.  
  
  
Abby managed to get him to eat something, then she used a straw to get some water into him; making sure to dissolve one of his little, white pills in it first.  
  
**  
  
Newton had been vaguely aware of people the entire time, but he was listless and unwilling to react to them. He withdrew into himself, not wanting anything more to do with them.  
  
  
It wasn't until he heard Abby's voice that he found himself wanting to move again, turning in the direction of the sound to better hear it. He slowly became more aware of her hand holding his own, he felt her face to make sure it was really her and then he managed to clasp his fingers around hers as if not wanting her to disappear or be a dream.  
  
  
She encouraged him to take small bites of food that Paula had brought from his home, but the most welcoming thing she gave him was the straw. He sipped the water slowly, feeling the pills set to work instantly and the relief he felt was incredible. He had been in so much agony and pain, but he'd bitten back the groans and simply gripped the sheets with his other hand; out of Abby's sight so as not to worry her.  
  
  
That was the good thing about pain, unless you made a sound or behaved differently; nobody knew it was there.  
  
  
It couldn't be seen...  
  
  
He supposed it was also a bad thing, but right now, for Abby; it was good.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Five days later and Abby was ready to let them come in and examine Mister Newton, the surgeons were eager and keen to take off his bandage.  
  
  
Newton still shook like a leaf in a storm, despite Abby's hand stroking his palm soothingly when he held it out for her.  
  
  
Slowly, one wrap at a time, the bandage was removed and the lights were dimmed to almost darkness. They didn't want to damage the newly revived cells in the thin membranes of his eyes, they didn't want any further damage - not after they had worked so tirelessly for so long.  
  
  
His eyes were closed, Abby swallowed dryly and Paula felt pangs of guilt as she noticed the slight bruising around them.  
  
  
Newton slowly dared to open his eyes, they fluttered as he tried to get them to blink and after a few moments; he sat staring straight ahead.  
  
  
Many of them glanced nervously at each other, nobody dared to ask the question they were all screaming in their minds.  
  
  
Abby shifted and Newton turned towards her, he lifted his hand and placed it carefully over her face. Recognition lit up his face, he offered her an uneasy smile and lowered his hand - Abby's eyes grew wide as he spoke only to her.  
  
  
"Abby," he said in amazement, hesitating as he seemed to study her face, the pain had gone from his eyes and he felt so much better now, "it's so good to... _to see you_... "

 

=THE END=


End file.
